Noteworthy
by Aspirator
Summary: A chronicle of Youichi Hijiri's life, in notes.


Because he bid his own time, and waited for the spotlight to come to him.

* * *

**Noteworthy.**

_The Dino.

* * *

_

**Disclaimed.**

_Inspired_ by Youichi's cuteness.

Dedicated to my non-FFN friends(;

_

* * *

_

Feelings.

Even from the early age of two, I was very sentimental. Very sensitive. I could feel the nonexistent pain my parents felt when they left me at the doorstep of Alice Academy.

I felt the love, the nonexistent sympathy Natsume-nii felt when he first saw me. I liked him immediately.

_Student#6873 _

_Class:DA_

_Name:Youichi Hijiri. _

_Alice: Ghost Manipulation. _

_Note: The Black Cat is to take this child under its...paw._

My first slip of paper. I liked the note too. It gave a positive feeling.

* * *

I was three at the time. Things were hazy. And time passed by quickly.

I only took note of very few things. With the help of some of my ghosts, I remembered clearer than normal infants.

One memory was crystal clear.

_Here you go, Youichi! You wanted this right?_

It was approval at third sight.

Though rainbows-and-unicorns, cheerful voice technically was not a note; to the young me, who couldn't quite read yet, it was a bight pink post-it at the back of my memories.

That time, I didn't truly understand the changes. Natsume-nii opening up...his friends, the Hag---permy, they called her---the Jokester, the Animal Lover, the Ice Queen...a tight-knit group that hasn't opened up since I came in. I took very careful note of it. Especially the bright, pretty (hazel) eyed girl that just randomly skipped into the picture.

* * *

Seven then. A little clearer. I remembered a few more things.

I had a feeling the new girl in my class was going to play a major role in my life. No, not only in my life, but Natsume-nii's too. And Mikan-nee.

I had a feeling that she was...different. Very different.

_Hi! I'm __Miki Kaede__. Let's be friends!_

I couldn't tell the difference between name tags and notes then, but it didn't matter. The name tag radiated warmth.

Slowly but surely, I welcomed her presence.

There were a few astonished looks, stunned silences, knight in shining silver hair to the rescues, but they were nothing.

Nothing compared to what was to come if---no, when---I let her join the very tight-knit group Natsume-nii and his friends formed. I had a feeling.

* * *

Fourteen. I was mature beyond my years. I knew things and I felt things. Important ones, at least.

I got a girlfriend at the age of twelve. Just a year after Natsume-nii did. People joked, with a tint of fear, that I was following Natsume-nii's footsteps. I didn't really care at the time.

Natsume-nii was infamous, to others. To me, he was just...Natsume Hyuuga...-nii. Cool. Notorious since a very delicate age. Natsume.

_Mission #65785_

_Briefing: Subject shall infiltrate the indicated government building and copy the  
indicated files._

_Partner: Miki Kaede_

_Shadow: Natsume Hyuuga_

_Status: Completed successfully._

I was going to bid my time making my own mark on the world. I had a feeling that waiting was better, for me.

* * *

Eighteen. The perfect time had come.

When the hour struck, I recognized it...and I worked my magic. Magic, my girlfriend would say. Demons and magic? They don't quite fit well in the same sentence, but my girlfriend was a optimist, and I was the pessimist. We fit perfectly together, and so I would make the perfect moment perfect.

The perfect moment where the world would know of a Youichi Hijiri. The Youichi Hijiri that may have been a good friend and accomplice of_ The_ Natsume Hyuuga, but the Youichi Hijiri that is also well-known in his own way.

The perfect moment where not just one Youichi Hijiri will come forth, but a Youichi Hijiri and Miki Kaede.

Or close to it.

_8 Am. Usual maple tree. Don't be late. Again._

I glanced at my near-flawless handwriting one last time before handing the slip of paper to my ghost. He knows where to go.

Looking back, I really didn't mind the ultimate flaw to a perfect timing.

* * *

Twenty. I was cool. I was known. Not as Youichi Hijiri, Natsume Hyuuga's apprentice/shadow/non-blood-related younger brother. But as Youichi Hijiri, the cool, prince-like...actor/model.

It's funny how I turned out to be an actor/model. I always did despise attention. It was annoying. But, well, one can always get used it.

_Youichi Hijiri_

_You've been invited to the annual Christmas Ball._

Then a cute, neat handwriting I knew so well, beautifully staining the grand invitation.

_Hey, I'm ninja-kidnapping you to the ball with me. Like last year._

_Love,_

_Crayons. (You know who;))_

It was gold, it was grand, and it was extravagant. In my eyes, it was just a note nonetheless.

I smiled my signature smile. The one that could make a fairytale-type girl swoon and imagine me on a shiny white horse with shining armor. The one that could make any gossiper talk days on end about how mysterious, dark I am. Somewhere between Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga.

And I liked it that way.

* * *

The twenty-eighth year of my birth. It was a depressing year.

The economy crashed. Fans are spending less and less on me. My own money is disappearing little by little. But, well, that was probably mostly my fault. I tend to spend a little too much on a whim. I couldn't stand the Red Cross and all those stupidly caring organizations ads. So what other way than to contribute to get rid of the guilt? I had enough money as it is.

But it wasn't the money that made the thirty-first of May unbearable. It was Natsume Hyuuga's death.

Trust him to die in style too; on Memorial Day.

Though Mikan-nee didn't know it for five years, she finally chanced upon the reason to her husband's suspicious acts and overwhelming exhaustion; he was secretly using his alice. He was secretly being tied down, chained, because of his enormous Alice. He was secretly working for the FBI, MI6, Mafia, all at the same time. Without their knowing---well, only when they've come to his grave did they realize. But, from the large amounts of gratitude they radiated at his funeral, he didn't really betray them either.

_Youichi._

_I'm probably dead. I knew it was coming. I did do those generous things. Just to make sure you don't miss me too much._

_Youichi, I'm proud of you. I stated in my will that if little Ichi doesn't want to inherit my company, you're welcome to. I'm sure you're perfect for the job. Ichi's a little more on the artsy type. Like his mother...whatever._

_Tell Idiot I love her. Since she probably ripped up my letter in whatever overreacted emotion she decided to pull off. I want her to be happy too. All those stupid mushy gushy stuff. And, Youichi, I warn you, if you try that "Natsume says...whatever-I-didn't-say-and-you-decide-to-make-up" like when you were ten and we were seventeen; I will haunt you in your sleep._

_Natsume._

I was tempted to crumple this up and rip it to shreds, cry and sob, scream and yell, like Mikan-nee did...but I composed myself. Natsume-nii trusted me to be the responsible, cool-headed one.

I will shine even brighter, in honor and place of Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

The last note in my life, one I will never see with my own eyes, but felt, found its way into Akane Hijiri's lap.

_**Acclaimed Model and Actor, Entrepreneur, and Chief Executive Manager of Hyuuga Corporations, Youichi Hijiri passed away on sixteenth of August.**_

_The accomplished Hijiri legend was pronounced dead by natural means at the age of forty-five. As with the past Natsume Hyuuga, who died just ten years earlier, death by old age is skeptical..._

Life: Mission Accomplished.

* * *

_The Dino_

**Noteworthy**

* * *

I really don't know what I'm writing. I think I was half-asleep when I wrote this. -.- Tell me what you think! (:


End file.
